The Lost Filler Episode:Sasuke returns
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: RANDOM!Sasuke returns,and wants Naruto!Naruto becomes scared of him!And Hinata's missing in action!Slight yoai warning.one shot. NaruSasu that leads to NaruHina


One shot of random yoai and non-yoai stuff! This is a hidden episode of the filler arcs they didn't want us to see and I just made up. What if Sasuke mysteriously showed up? And Loved Naruto?! And Hinata is no where to be found?! I do not own the characters, they belong to the Lucky people do…which is not me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto! Have you seen Hinata? Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Kurenai can't find her."

"Can't say I-."

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke was standing cool as someone who betrayed the village and returned to his friends and was trying to stand cool could. Sakura tried to hug him, but when she did he had a face like if he was looking at puke.

"Stop touching me!"

"But, Sasuke…"

"Hey! You be nice! She did-."

"Naruto…I've missed you."

"What the h-e-double hockey sticks?!"

"I left Orochimaru because after you beat me…I realized how much I truly care about you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"What the?! No!"

"Please?"

"No! Sasuke! Your creeping me out!" Naruto ran away, but Sasuke is not someone to give up a fine whiskered boy like Naruto so easily.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally! The best time of the day! Ramen time!"

"Here you go!"

"Thanks Sasuke!...wait…Sasuke!?"

"Like it? I made it myself!"

"Where's the cook?!"

"Tied up back here. He wouldn't let me do this! So I Forced him!"

"Stay away from me!" Naruto, yet again, ran away and left Sasuke coming up with yet another way to win him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for letting me train with you today bushy brows! I finally can try out my training suit!"

"No problem Naruto-kun! You would not mind If I let someone else train with us would you?"

"No way! I wouldn't care!"

"Hi Naruto!" Sasuke was standing wearing a green spandex training suit and leg warmers like Naruto and Lee.

"Holy curry!? Where did you get that Sasuke-kun!? I said you could train but I did not think you would wear that! This is weirder then the time I asked Jiraiya to help me find a girlfriend!" –gets smacked by Kannika.- 'What the beep?!' 'remember in class? You told me to smack you if you reference your other fanfics in another one.' 'oh right, thanks bud.' Back to the story!

"Well Naruto? Do I look like someone you would want to date in this?"

"How many times do I have to say it!? I don't wanna date you! I like girls! GIRLS!" Naruto ran away screaming, still in spandex. "Isn't he hot Lee?"

"If you like that sort of thing I suppose."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sleep time, please don't let Sasuke get me in my sleep. _Naruto lied down I his bed to sleep for the night.

"yawn. The sun's too bright…WHAT THE-"

"God morning babe."

"Holy mother of all ramen! How did you get in here!?"

"Easy."

"Get out! I have to change!"

"So? I want to watch."

"That's it!" Naruto walked out his door and locked Sasuke in his room. He grabbed his emergency orange ninja suit from behind the fridge and left for his day…_It's my birthday and the first thing I wake up to is a crazed fan boy in my bed…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto went to the river to train, when he got there, there was a huge cake that said Happy Birthday Naruto._ What the?_

"Surprise!"

"AHH! SASUKE! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND GET OUT OF THE CAKE!"

"And what if I refuse?"

"MY VIRGIN EYES ARE RUINED!" Naruto ran screaming.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME NARUTO!"

"NO I DON"T!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, you look bad. Is something wrong?"

"Hinata? Everyone's lookin for you."

"That's not important now, are you ok." Hinata talked slowly, trying not sound nervous for the boy that she liked.

"It's Sasuke, I thought it would be great to have him back, but he's scaring me! He wants me to be his boyfriend."

"I, I'm so sorry about that. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks for caring." He gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek and she passed out.

"She's so weird." He walked away, leaving Hinata passed out on he ground

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto."

"No Sasuke! I've had it! I'm done with you doing this!"

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"No! I mean, maybe…"

"It's Hinata, I see it in your eyes."

"Well, maybe, at least she wouldn't be this crazy!"

"Hmp! Well then maybe you should just ask her to be your girlfriend!"

"You know what!? I am! See ya crazy!" Naruto ran off to try and find Hinata, unknowing of Sasuke who was giggling

"It worked, I can't believe it worked!-Poof!- TenTen was right! Now Naruto will ask me to be his girlfriend!"


End file.
